The present disclosure relates generally to installation of applications on a mobile device, and more particularly to determining that an application has been installed on a mobile device.
Many mobile devices support software applications (also referred to as “apps”) that allow users to perform various tasks. For example, a messaging app allows a user to transmit and receive electronic messages. Although some apps come preloaded on a mobile device, many apps are selected for download and installation by a user. Apps are often downloaded in response to links or buttons presented to a user while operating another app. In these situations, while operating within an original app, a user selects a new app for download and installation. An operating system of the mobile device initiates the download and installation of the new app on the device and allows a user to continue working with the original app. The new app is downloaded and installed with no indication provided to the original app that the installation has been completed.